


Nightmare or time loop? : my precious friend

by taniashalsabillah



Category: Free!
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniashalsabillah/pseuds/taniashalsabillah
Summary: "I'm quit! I don't want swimming anymore, I'm quit!"What he said, make my heart broken 'he's quit, that make me can't swim with him again?' what i thinking make me frustrated.Rin use his clote and run away from swimming pool, i rush follow him, when i finally outside the building, i found a nightmare front me, a car rush go from there, blood everywere, blood from my percious person, red as his hair.





	Nightmare or time loop? : my precious friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first english fanfic. My spellig and grammar very bad, but I hope you enjoy this, if you don't like, don't read.

"I'm quit!"

  
What Rin said is always buzzing in my head. That feel like that the last time i will see him.

  
{=°°=}

  
Saturday, day 08 month xx  
When i in my way to come back home, I saw Rin. I'm very happy to see him since he gone to australia.

  
"Rin, when you come back? Why you don't call or message me?"

  
"Sorry" when I look to his eye, Rin like very sad, after that look at me with sharp eyes.

  
"Haru, let's we competition"

  
{=°°=}

  
We go to iwatobi swimming pool. We get premission from goro-san for using the pool when this place time to close.

  
I and Rin use swimming suit from gora-san because we don't take our swimming suit right now. We will competition with free style because I just want to swim free.

  
"Ready, set, GO!"

  
{=°°=}

  
I win against Rin, he sit and crying in the floor, i feel sorry for him. When he stand up, he pass me go. I raise his hand for stop him.

  
"What wrong Rin, you don't like yourself today, is someting happen?"

  
Rin pull his hand from me, with his tear eyes his yell at me.

  
"I'm quit! I don't want swimming anymore, I'm quit!"

  
What he said, make my heart broken 'he's quit, that make me can't swim with him again?' what i thinking make me frustrated.

  
Rin use his clote and run away from swimming pool, i rush follow him, when i finally outside the building, i found a nightmare front me, a car rush go from there, blood everywere, blood from my percious person, red as his hair.

  
"Ri-Rin?" with trembling feet i go near him. I try to shake him to awake

  
"Rin...... Wake up, don't.... Sleep here... Wa-wake.. Up!" over and over i shake his body, i don't want to hear his heartbeat.

  
"Don't leave me Rin, i'm still want to swim with you" i fell my tear is falling down.

  
"This can't be true,.... i don't want this...." I hugging Rin tight, i don't care my clote got dirt of blood

  
"Rin.... Open your eyes and say.... 'I got you'..... Please!" but Rin never open his eyes.

  
"This is just a nightmare, this is just my nightmare" i said that over and over again until my vision got blank.

  
{=°°=}

  
"Where am i?" i woke from my sleep and look at my alarm, 07 : 30, 08 at saturday.

  
'This day, this the same day like yesterday, so that just a dream?', if today the same day. so, Rin is still..... Ah, my head feel dizzy, what just i'm thinking?

  
I get up from my room and doing what I always doing, take a bath, eating. And today I go to book store looking for swimming book. When I'm on my way to back home, i feel like 'deja vu' with i'm doing now. Like if I'm look foward i will see Rin.....

  
"Rin...." Rin is really front of me, i feel happy to see him

  
"Rin, when you come back? Why you don't call or message me?" when I say that i remember my dream but still foggy.

  
Rin want us to competition.

  
{=°°=}

  
When we arrive in swimming pool, I remember my dream very clear, Like in my dream, i doing competition with him, i don't want what in my dream happen. Because of that i'm make my swim slowly. But Rin don't like that

  
"Damn you Haru, why you get slowly in the end!" he pulling my swim glasses, in his eye tear like will falling down.

  
'Am i doing wrong again? Why Rin is cry, he win right?' when i thinking about that Rin just go to loker room and go. I'm rush go to chase him but it's to late, my nightmare is happen.

  
"Ri-Rin.... No.." my leg can't take my body anymore. My vision gone blur,  
"Why this happening...... This still a nightmare?" i hope to wake up in my bed again, but when i open my eye. My hope just 50% granted

  
"Huh.... Where this?" i looking around, and found i'm in a book store. I look to calender and found i'm in same day, 08 at satuday. Time loop? Just that in my head now. All of that, i must save Rin now!

  
I saw Rin in the same place. I'm cry in happy. Not because I finally meet him for long time waiting, but because he still alive.

  
"Haru... What wrong, Why you cry?" Rin look panic, but i say it's nothing with my plain face like always. Rin just sighed.. And challange me swim like before, but i'm refused him and pull him run to where i come.

  
"Hei Haru, what are you doing?!, hand off!" but i don't let him take his hand off. After that, the insident very fast, when i pass train rell, a train is passing. And i looking to Rin

  
"Rin........." he's not in my back, just his hand with me. My head blank now, 'i kill him? Rin? Can't I change the future? Why always like this'

  
"One more time! Give me one more time to save him!" i yelling to the sky and close my eye.

  
{=°°=}

  
"Haru... What wrong, Why you cry?" Rin look panic, i'm really back the time before insident. But now i will doing like first time. I accept his challange, and win the competition.

  
Rin is cry in the floor, stand up and pass me.

  
"What wrong Rin, you don't like yourself today, is someting happen?"

Rin pull his hand from me, with his tear eyes his yell at me.

"I'm quit! I don't want swimming anymore, I'm quit!" I really don't want to hear that again, 

and now for sure i will save him. He use his clote and run away. for catch him, i don't wear mine. I saw that car passing. I use my full srength to chase him and catch his hand.

  
'I will save you Rin, even with my life' i pull Rin back, but i can't pull my body back

  
"Finally, i save you Rin-"

{=°°=}

  
"Haru!!" I woke up in my bed. I'm in my room

  
"what that, a dream? Haru is....." i fell so dizzy, suddenly i forgot my dream. i look to my handphone 08 at saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read my bad fanfic. Sorry if not good 'cause my bad spelling & grammar. I sad when i write this.  
> But i want to know what you're thiking about this story. Please comment if you want
> 
> Thanks you~♪


End file.
